Still Breathing
by EO4EVER
Summary: When a fifteen year old Lizzie Stabler realizes that she’s pregnant, she turns to Olivia for help. When Elliot finds out that she’s pregnant, things don’t go well. Possible EO in the future. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Still Breathing, Chapter 1

**Warnings: **Teen Pregnancy

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, blah.

**Summary: **When a fifteen year old Lizzie Stabler realizes that she's pregnant, she turns to Olivia for help. When Elliot finds out that she's pregnant, things don't go well.

**Note: **Kathy is gone. I don't care what she's doing, because it doesn't really matter. Eli doesn't exist. Maureen and Kathleen are both are college at NYU. Elliot has full custody of twins Dickie and Lizzie, and they live Elliot's apartment. Set in no specific season. Oh, and Casey is the ADA in this, not Alex.

**I am still writing Dickie's Story, but I just need to find all of my notes for that story which I have lost. Sorry about that. **

**This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm writing this thing. **

* * *

**Still Breathing: Chapter 1**

X

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16th precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**July 3, 2009**

Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were at their desks in the 16th prescient one slow Friday afternoon. The duo had just closed their recent case and was now doing the dreaded paperwork that goes along with it. Fin and Munch were out working on theirs, which left the two of them alone in the room, with the exception of Donald Cragen, the captain.

"Any big plans for the weekend?" Olivia asked her partner of many years.

"Nah. I have to see what the twins are up to, first before I can do anything. You know them. They're 15, they always have something planned," he chuckled.

"They're giving you a workout, El," she replied as her phone rang. With one hand, she reached over and answered it.

"Benson," she answered.

"Olivia?" a quiet voice asked.

"Lizzie?" she replied, giving her partner a glance as Elliot gave her one.

"Yeah, it's me… Um, I was just wondering if you were free later today. I need to talk to you about something. I don't really know who to go to…" she trailed off, worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to pick you up? Or do you just wanna meet somewhere?" Olivia said.

"Can we meet at the little park by dad's apartment?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure. What time? I get off at about six so how about around there some time?"

"Is 6:30 fine?" Lizzie replied.

"Of course. I'll see you then. Bye Liz,"

"Bye Livia," the teen replied as the two girls both hung up their phones.

"What did Lizzie want?" Elliot asked, curious why his daughter was calling Olivia.

"Just to talk later," she responded.

"Is something wrong? Is she okay?" Elliot asked. That was one of the things that made him a great father. He worried about his kids and wanted to make sure that they were all safe at all times.

Olivia smiled at how much he cared about his daughter. "Yeah. She's fine, El. She probably just needs a girl to talk to," she replied. "You know it's been a little over a year since Kathy left."

"I know," he sighed. "It's been tough, but we're getting through."

"C'mon, we better get going on this paperwork if we ever want Cragen to let us go tonight,"

X

**Jefferson High School**

**Queens, New York**

**July 3, 2009**

Elizabeth Stabler hung up her cell phone. She had just gotten off the phone with Olivia.

She sighed and looked up into the clear blue sky. It was lunch time at Jefferson High School and Lizzie couldn't concentrate on anything. Her lunch didn't see as appetizing as it did this morning when she packed it.

"You okay?" her twin brother, Dickie, asked her. For twins this age, they were very close and nothing could tear them apart. They have always been close, and when their mother split, they just got even closer.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"You've been out of it for like the past couple weeks," he said, still not convinced that his twin sister was telling the truth.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she mumbled.

Dickie sighed and changed the subject. "So you goin' over to Liv's later?"

"Yeah," Lizzie said. "Girl time. So you and dad can do whatever tonight."

"Hmm. Well, have fun,"

X

**Olympic Way Park**

**Queens, New York**

**July 3, 2009 **

Lizzie Stabler sat on the bench at the small park by her dad's apartment waiting for Olivia to arrive.

When the detective arrived, she spotted the teenage sitting on one of the benches that was facing the jungle gym. Without being seen or heard, Olivia sat next to the teen who was staring off into space.

"Hey Liz," Olivia said.

"Thanks for coming Olivia," she replied.

"It's nothing. So what's up?"

Lizzie turned and looked Olivia in the eyes. "What I'm going to tell you… you can't tell _anybody_. Especially not my dad. No one."

Olivia laughed. "Okay, okay. I wont tell anybody. Not even your father."

"Okay," she sighed, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "I think I might be… pregnant," Lizzie said, looking down at the ground.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. The upcoming chapters will be longer. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Still Breathing, Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Teen Pregnancy, Teen Sex

**Disclaimer:** If I owned SVU would I be writing fan fiction? You're right, I probably still would be.

**Summary: **When a fifteen year old Lizzie Stabler realizes that she's pregnant, she turns to Olivia for help. When Elliot finds out that she's pregnant, things don't go well.

**Note: **Kathy is gone. I don't care what she's doing, because it doesn't really matter. Eli doesn't exist. Maureen and Kathleen are both are college at NYU. Elliot has full custody of twins Dickie and Lizzie, and they live Elliot's apartment. Set in no specific season. Oh, and Casey is the ADA in this, not Alex.

**So sorry about the lack of updates. I've been really busy and have been away for awhile and have been going through things lately. I am (again) excited again for this story. I have no idea if I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but the title Still Breathing is based off the song by Allison Iraheta. So the title ain't mine either. Anyways, here is the delayed second chapter of STILL BREATHING. **

**And I made a mistake in the previous chapter. It's not July yet. It's only June. Typo. My bad. It's changed in this chapter. **

**Still Breathing: Chapter 2**

**X**

**Olympic Way Park**

**Queens, New York**

**June 3, 2009 **

_"Okay," she sighed, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "I think I might be… pregnant," Lizzie said, looking down at the ground._

"Lizzie…" Olivia whispered, not even knowing what to say. Her partners fifteen year old daughter just told her that she might be… pregnant.

She sighed. "I know, I know. I shouldn't be having sex at this age; I should have used protection, blah blah blah. It was a mistake. I don't even know the guy. It was at some stupid party."

"Slow down Lizzie. While all of those things are true, we cant go back in time. What's done is done. Now… have you even taken a test?"

"Well… no," the teen admitted. "But I'm two weeks late."

"Okay, so let's go back to my apartment. We can stop at the store on the way there and get a test. Then you can explain this whole… situation to me."

"Okay. And thanks Liv. For not freaking out and everything."

"No problem Lizzie. But you have a long road ahead of you if you're pregnant."

**OLIVIA'S POINT OF VIEW**

**X**

**CAR OF OLIVIA BENSON**

"So start from the beginning," I said to Lizzie as we headed to my apartment.

"Well about 5 weeks ago, Dickie and I went to this big party at this guy Josh's house. You and dad were working late so he didn't exactly know that we were there. And you can't tell him that Dickie and I were at that party. Dickie would KILL me if he knew that I even told you," she said.

"I think that the fact that you two snuck out and went to a party when me and your dad were working is the least of your worries right now. Your father isn't going to care about some party when he finds out about the big picture here." I said.

"But he isn't going to find out," she said.

"Lizzie, there's a good chance that you're pregnant. You can't keep this from him forever. A pregnancy lasts nine months, you know. You're going to grow and he's going to find out."

It wasn't easy being this calm about all of this. Inside, I was freaking out completely. If Lizzie was indeed pregnant, then her entire future would change. Completely. But I knew that I had to stay calm for her.

"Well at the party, this guy Brian started to flirt with me or something. I don't know. He doesn't live here. He was visiting his cousin's. After a while, we started to make out. And well, things went from there. And here I am today," she explained to me.

This seemed like a legitimate story. Then again, I had no reason to believe that she was lying in the first place.

"Have you ever met this Brian kid before?" I asked Lizzie.

"No. Like I told you, he's from out of town and was just here for a week or so visiting his cousins."

"Right. Do you know what his last name is? Maybe I can track him down."

"I don't know what it is. I never met him before. And what's with all these questions? Do you not believe me or something?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"No, no. I do believe you, Lizzie. I'm just trying to figure out what happened that night. That's all."

"Sorry," she apologized. "But I don't really want him knowing about this all. I don't want _anyone_ knowing about this,"

I sighed. She wanted to keep this a secret forever, but that wasn't possible.

The two of us reached the store, and I parked the car.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go get a test."

**Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
